Acting Juliet
by Secret Starr
Summary: Also known as Why *or* What the hell? ! Ichigo goes to see the school play...who would know that Rukia's in it? Who would know what jealousy is until Ichigo sees her in it? Ichiruki for all you fans out there.


I don't own Bleach...not even the Clorox kind...

* * *

ACTING JULIET

OR

WHY or WHAT THE HELL

'_Why...the hell...am I here?' _Ichigo questioned himself, sitting next to Chad in the crowded auditorium.

Orihime had her nose stuck in the program, the title reading _Romeo and Juliet_. Chad and Ichigo had just sat down by her and were currently trying to get used to the loud noise and the five hundred or more students who paid $3.50 to see the school play.

Ichigo looked at Chad, his face showing annoyance.

"Why the hell am I here?

"Rukia got a part in the play." He responded flatly, not even making eye contact with him that in a way said there was nothing left to say about it.

Ichigo snickered. Yeah, right. Like she even got a speaking role. The day when Rukia landed a lead role in the school play would be a miracle, let alone impossible.

The audience was abruptly hushed when the lights turned down and the curtain raised.

Three girls (plays were always over cast with girls) were giving the prologue, which the crowded room of mainly students listened patiently, though rolling their eyes at having to wait, they waited all the same.

"...The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend"

Clapping was heard throughout the auditorium as the actual start of the play began.

The usual scenes were first. The street fight, Romeo moping, and planning on sneaking into a party.

Ichigo squinted.

"Is that...that..."

"Ishida? Yeah..." Chad said, turning his attention back to the performance as Ichigo raised an eyebrow and did the same.

How did Ishida land the part of Romeo?

Whatever. He was doing a good job on it, so he might as well not complain about Ishida and continue on watching the production.

Continuation, continuation, blah blah blah, continuation...Ichigo didn't care how much he liked Shakespeare, this play wasn't doing it justice...let alone it was re-done twenty times over and over and...

'_What the hell?!'_

He blinked, as everyone else in the audience seemed to be taken back as well. There was Rukia, saying Juliet's lines, perfectly word for word, in Shakespeare's soothing rhythmic pattern. Her voice was delicate, yet traveled throughout the room. Her facial expressions could be seen from far away and she...well..._graced_ the stage with her mere presence.

Wherever her usual uniform had gone, it was tossed away now. She wore a dress worthy of the time period they were acting from...Ishida's help on making it, no question about it with all the intricate beading and gold thread through red cloth. And her hair, it was...was done...different. He cocked her head, it was weird seeing her looking so different...let alone in front of the whole school.

Resetting his head to it's usual angle, though slouching in his chair, arms folded across his chest.

Why didn't she tell him about this?! She had been very suspicious of why she was always staying after school...but she never did tell him about her secret life as an actress.

He shouldn't't have been that surprised, really. She was always acting with her little, "school girl" act, why shouldn't't she be able to act in a performance...but a school play?! Romeo and Juliet?! What was the world coming to?!

If he wasn't watching intently, he was now. They had stumbled upon the balcony scene. So soon?! When did _that_ happen? Why the hell did it _have_ to happen?

Yet there she was, atop a stage balcony looking "out" into the "night" as Ishida..._Romeo_... monologued to himself about Juliet. And then there they were, conversing with each other for their love. Well, Rukia sure did play it up with her eyes glowing and her mouth always returning to a faint smile...

But what if she wasn't acting?...!

"Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing..."

Where they going to follow the play or the original script...basically- would they kiss or not?

Ichigo was rooting for the original script himself.

"Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow..."

'_They just __**had**__ to kiss, didn't they?!' _

Students were whistling and "aww"ing and "O-o-o-o!"ing all over the place.

'_Don't they have to breathe?!'_

Ichigo didn't do anything besides clench his teeth and fists...and if he wasn't mistaken...so was Orihime. His knuckles were white and his teeth must have been turning to powder from the pressure he was putting on them.

He had to focus on what was happening next. Moving from scene to scene with that image still planted in his head.

Suddenly the intensity of the room increased and Ichigo raised his head to diverse himself away from the ten second lip lock Rukia had (not with him) to her now being singly alone on stage.

"Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again.  
I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins,  
That almost freezes up the heat of life:  
I'll call them back again to comfort me:"

It was Juliet's debate on whether to drink the sleeping drought or to be married to another man who she had no love for (and who was supposed to be freakish-ly older than Juliet)

Too bad the rest of the play wasn't so enjoyable, as of Rukia..._Juliet_...was in a dead sleep (literally) and Romeo was being that whiny idiot over her.

The death scene came fast...after all, the end of the play had to happen sometime, didn't it? Well that time was now. Romeo had just drank the poison and Juliet had just woken up.

'_Why the hell do they have to kiss again?!'_ Ichigo thought, having to witness Rukia kiss the "dead" Ishida again to get any "poison" off his lips.

'_Why the hell do they have to kiss at all?!'_

Well now Rukia was dead with the actual real looking stabbing of a dagger through her heart.

'_That's right, Romeo. Be a whip and die from poison. Go Juliet, hard core suicide.'_

The audience was applauding for the end of the performance. The least important people came out first. The extras or low parts. Than the middle people. Tybalt and the adults of the leads.

Now Ishida glides out onto the stage by himself and the volume of sound is increased at his presents and Ichigo is forced to stand up by Chad's gigantic hand to go along with the rest of the crowd. Ishida bowed to the audience and throws an arm back and Rukia joins him and takes his outstretched hand as she curtsied.

Now the noise is almost deafening.

Rukia and Ishida bow together, and Ishida pulls Rukia into another long kiss, and feet stomping, whistling, and shouting that comes out of it is unbearable.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo yelled out loud, but like anyone could hear him over the noise.

The after party for the cast and close friends came after the performance. Ichigo only saw the back of Orihime's head as she seemed to storm off to find Ishida.

"Rukia, great job." Chad said, having Rukia pull him into a hug.

"Thanks, Chad, nice to see you liked it!" She said cheekily, winking up at the closed smile giant.

"Yeah, erhm, nice job." Ichigo said a bit coldly, hands in his pockets and eyes towards the ceiling

"Nice to know you think that." She said in a normal bland voice, turning away from him, an evil smile on her lips.

'_WHAT?!'_

Ichgio lunched forward to grab her wrist and turn her back to face him.

"Look, can we talk?!" He snarled, as she just closed her eyes, smiled, and lead him out of the partying gym.

"So what was up with you and Ishida!? You kissed...who knows how many times!" He paced in front of her, hands in the air with desperation.

Rukia smiled, closed her eyes, and leaned back on one of the lockers behind her.

"I didn't mind, why do you?"

"Well, because..."

'_Why the hell do I care?'_

"If that's all you want to talk about, I'm going back." She said matter-of-factly, starting to walk back to the over crowded gym.

"No, wait!" The red head blocked her path using himself as she tried to walk past him. "This isn't over, I mean, come on! How many times have you kissed the guy?!"

"To many times to count, can we go back now?"

Ichigo's temper was flared. Was she _really _enjoying this?!

"No, just." He sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you like him?" He asked, making eye contact with her.

"No." She simply stated, her arms folded and her smile in a smirk.

"Uh...well...good."

"Yeah, I think so to, now can I go?"

"No! Uh...no..."

Her hands now on her hips out of being impatient, the black haired girl looked up at him.

"Are you trying to tell me that you love me?"

Ichigo felt like he had been kicked in the gut from just hearing Rukia's words. Did he really? Was that why he was feeling...well...jealous?

Well...she had been with him for some time...the girl freakin' slept in his closet and was his mentor for how long? He'd done how many things for her? And not like she was all take, she gave him a lot of things too. Like her powers...than again, she gave him soul society crap and her wrath and hell.

Rukia pushed him aside and started walking away, leaving Ichigo watching the back of her head.

"Well, while you're dealing with your inter conflict, I'm just going to go..."

"I love you." Ichigo blurted out.

She paused and turned around.

"What?"

"You know what I said." He groaned, not believing that he did something that irrational.

"Oh really?" She smirked, coming back to him. "You sure about that?"

Was her face really just five inches away from his?!

"Yeah, pretty much." He gulped.

'_Now what?!'_

Well, there only seemed one reasonable thing to do. So he eliminated the space between them and kissed her.

He broke off the kiss by not having to bend down to her level and looked at her, expecting her to answer with an "I love you" back.

She shrugged, and started walking away.

"Ishida kisses better!" She yelled, now running.

Ichigo was now chasing her and catching up, about to murder the girl who most likely loved him back. If anyone were around to hear what he muttered in a whisper, they would have known what he said.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

Well, that's done.

I made Ichigo's catch phrase for this one "Why" or "What the hell". If that bothered any of you, I'm sorry, but I thought is was kinda funny me self.

Comment and flame all you like! Mush, huskies, mush!


End file.
